1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capturing digital content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital device may be able to display a digital content. The digital device may be able to download and display the digital content stored in an external server using a web browser. Yet, the digital content stored in the external server can be displayed only when the display device is connected to a network. Hence, in order to display the digital content of the external server while offline state, which corresponds to the state to which the network is not connected, the display device may be able to store displayed digital content in a manner of capturing.
Yet, since the display device includes a limited display area, the display device may be able to display a part of the digital content only. In particular, a part of the digital content is displayed and a different part of the digital content may not be displayed. Hence, in case of capturing a displayed digital content, the display device may be able to store a part of the digital content. And, in order to store a whole area of the digital content, the display device may be able to capture and stores the whole area of the digital content in a manner of scrolling the digital content and dividing the digital content into a plurality of parts. Since the digital content captured in a manner of being divided into a plurality of parts is stored as separate image files, uniformity between the digital content and an original digital content may be reduced.
Hence, a method of storing the whole area of the digital content as one image file is required for the display device according to the present specification.